


Entrusted

by alby_mangroves



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Dragons, Fanart, Gen, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There's something humbling about being trusted by such a creature, and at the same time he feels oddly like he's been given a gift. Like he's been entrusted with its care by some mysterious benefactor.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entrusted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [versaphile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/versaphile/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of Faith and Hope and Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/779253) by [versaphile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/versaphile/pseuds/versaphile). 



> This story has quite a few elements I love, but aside from the rare and satisfying resolution between Arthur and Morgana and the Arthur's-Not-Stupid magic reveal, there is this glorious moment between Arthur and baby Aithusa. How could I pass this up? I couldn't resist, didn't even try. Such wasted potential on the show, this little dragon, but it's not wasted here. Thank you, Versaphile! I hope that in turn, you like the art <3
> 
> A big thank you to Altocello for the Beta, conducted on her mobile while at a Helio Sequence performance! You crazy multitasker, you :D

 

**Entrusted**

**[LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/33109.html)  |  [DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/)  |  [TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/)**


End file.
